Solar Lover from a Different World
by King Spike Rules
Summary: A HIE fic. A human named Alex is stuck in pony world with no way to get home. Will celestia help him get back to his world, or would he rather say here as he falls for a certain sun princess? A request from lexboss and rated M for later chapters.
1. New Arrival

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the fic that was requested by lexboss. It's about a human named Alex that arrives in Equestria who falls for Celestia. This is my first none-Spike MLP:FIM fic. I hope you like it, and there's a poll at the end to pick with Spike fic will be after this fic.**

Chapter 1: New Arrival.

Darkness, that is all Alex could see as he felt pain was over him and he knew he was alive at least. As hiss vision came back to him, he was able to see that he was in a large meadow with a bright blue skies as fare as he can see and not so much as a cloud in the sky. He enjoyed the sight for a few seconds until her heard what he could make out as horses galloping towards him. So, he quickly sat up and the sight in front of him shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Wow." was all Alex could say as he saw at least fifteen stallions glad in golden arm surrounded him. As he looked at them, he saw some were normal houses, but others had horns on top of their heads and then he notice a few flying around him.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the stallions as he stepped forward.

"Ummm, I'm not sure what you...mean..." Alex tried to explain, but then he realized that was just answering a talking horses. As he was still in shocked, that he did not notice two unicorns sneaking up behind him and in a flash, his hands were latched together by some cuffs and then a chain was latched around his neck. "What the hell?" Alex asked as he tried to remove the restraints, but was stopped by two earth stallions pulled on the chains and forced in to the ground face first.

* * *

A while later in Cantorlot, Celestia and Luna were sitting at their thrones as they waited for the guards to report from the guards who had investigated a flash reported to them by a merchant. As they sat their, waiting, they were mentally preparing them selves to summon the Elements of Harmony to defend Equestia if need be. After a few more minutes, the doors opened and in walked a pair of stallions carrying chains as the pulled in a weird looking creature that was tall with very little brown hair that covered only his head, small blue eyes, a pale looking coat, and he was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and pair of black sneakers. As he was pulled in front of her and forced to his knees, Celestia's face showed anger that is rare to be seen.

"What are you doing to him, let him go." she ordered her guards as she stood up and walked towards them.

"But your majesty. We don't know what he's capable of." the lead guard tried to defend their actions, but the glare Cleestia gave him that she was no repeating herself again. Without saying a word, he motioned the other two and they unlatched Alex's restraints and allowed him up.

"Finally, a voice of reason." Alex said as he stood up and laid his eyes on his savor, and he had to admit, she had immense beauty at her snow white coat, rainbow colored, flowing mane, and her leg, slenderlegs. But his mind quickly came back to reality as he heard her speak.

"I am so sorry for that. They are usually no like that." Cleestia said as she looked at him and saw that he reached just about the middle of her neck.

"Well, I guess I can forgive them if you asked me too." Alex said with a sly smile, to which Celestia returned back to him.

"Well, thanks you. Now, can I ask you what you are and how you got here?" Celestia asked with a smile still on her face.

"Well, first. I'm a human. And as for how I got here, I guess it all happened this morning." Alex began to explain to Celestia what happened to him and how he got there.

* * *

_It was a bright, crisp morning as the sun rose in the city. As it did, so did the alarm clock of Alex in his house and after a few minutes of waiting, he quickly turned over and shut off the devise. After doing that, Alex sat right up and stretched out his arms as he let out a long yarn. He soon got out of bed and then headed for the bathroom, and he proceeded to take a quick shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and then he headed out the door. Once out side, he smiled as he walked down the street and waved at a few of his neighbors._

_"Hey, Alex. how's it going?" an elderly woman asked as she walked her dog._

_"Great, I'm almost done with my work." Alex answered as he turned the corner and proceeded to head down the street until he reached the local hardware store. He looked up and smiled at it front of the store for a few minutes until he headed inside and started to shop. He went up and down the ails collecting a few pieces of metal, wires, and nails. After he got his stuff, he paid for it and headed off back to his house. Once he was back home, he quickly locked the door and then headed for the basement, which held a large and weird looking machine. He placed his stuff down and then stared up at the machine with a smile as he said to himself, "Soon, it will be complete." And with that, Alex took a few pieces of metal and then proceed to weld it onto the side of the machine, covering holes as he did so. He did this to all the other sides, and then he nailed in a few piece of wood together to make steps leading up to the machine. Once that was done, he walked inside with his wires and welder. He then got on his back and proceeded to weld the wires to other already placed wire, completing the circuit and allowing power to flow through it. But as he did, he did not notice smoke appearing from his console. After a few seconds, he finally notice it and it made him freak out._

_"What the hell?" Alex said as he quickly got off the floor and then tried to check out the computer and see if he can fix it, but as he did, more sparks shot from it and nearly burnt him. He ignored it and continued to try to fix it, but more smoke and sparks erupted from the machine. And then, in a flash, it exploded and he vanished in the firry flash._

* * *

"And the next thing I know, I'm in a meadow and captured by your guards." Alex finished explaining as he started to rub the back of his head.

"I see, and what was this machine met to do?" Celestia asked as she looked excited from his story.

"Travel back in time, I wanted to see a dinosaur." Alex said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, then. Your our special guest for as long as it takes to help you get to your own time." Celestia said with a smile as she walked past him and motioned for him to follow her, which he did out of the throne room.

* * *

After leaving the room, Celestia lead Alex through much of the castle for about five minutes until they had finally arrived at a large door, and once Celestia opened it, Alex saw a large, white room filled with a large bed, a balcony, and a bathroom on the other side of the room.

"This will be your room until we find a way for you to return to your our time." Celestia said with a smile on her face as walked in and showed Alex his living arrangement. As Alex looked over the room, he could not help but smile as he looked over at the sun princess, and as he did, he notice that she look lovely as her mane flowed on it's own.

"So, how are we going to find away back home for me?" Alex asked as he turned away from her to hide his blush.

"Well, he go to my student. Twilight Sparkle's house tomorrow and then we can talk to her about it." Celestia said with a smile as she turned to leave, but she could no help but take a second glance at Alex before she left.

* * *

That night, after lowering the sun, Celestia was relaxing in her bed chambers while she quickly brushed her hair as she looked into her mirror. But as she did this, he mind could not help but go to her new human guest that was living in the castle along with her. As he mind began to run out of control, images of what Alex might look like in the buff over whelmed her mind as she let out a long sign.

"No, way. I'm a pony and he's a human. There no way he'll like me like this." Celestia said as she continued to brush her hair and tried to force it out of her mind, but a tingling in her lower area told her that this subject was not going away anytime soon.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you liked it and will review it. Here are the ideas from the Sparity poll.**

******Crystal Couple: Rarity is getting ready for the first fashion show in the Crystal Empire. But as her worries of how the Crystal would feel of her outfits and designs, she remembers that **the Crystal Empire is crazy for Spike. So, she asks him to help him model at the show, which he gladly agrees to. But as they spend time at the show, Rarity starts to see how the crystal mares act around Spike, and she starts to get upset that he is getting all the attention from so many female.****

****Fashion Love: A new, younger fashion mare shows up in Ponyville looking for a rare fabric. After she gets there, a certain dragon seams to catch her eye and Spike seams to enjoy it. As they get closer, Rarity feels left out and missing her little Spikey-Wikey, but is there an alternative motive for the new mares affections?****

****Unfashionable Party.: Rarity is over joyed when she gets invited to a fashion party in Cantorlot and when they ask her to bring Spike, he's quick to agree to go along. But as they get there, they learn that this party was not about fashion and they really start to rethink there friendship, and relationship.****

****Those are it. I hope you vote and see you next time.****


	2. Meeting the Mane Six

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Lexboss's fic. This is were the m rating come in. Hey, I had to rewrite this chapter for I did not know the exact time line Lexboss wanted.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Mane Six.

It was a calm, quite night as most of Equestia were sound asleep. In the castle that house the two princesses. Celestia awoke from her slumber by a gentle shaking, and as she opened her eyes, her eyes laid on Alex, who was giving her a sweet smile.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked giving her a sly look along with smile.

"Sure, climb on in." Celestia said with a sly smile of her own as she lifted the covers and allowed Alex to climb in. Once under the covers, Celestia and Alex stared into each others eyes for a few moments until they finally began to lean forward and were just about to plant a kiss onto each others lips when...

* * *

"Sister, wake up." came Luna's voice as she placed a hoof on Celestia's shoulder and gently shock it.

"Huh, what?" Celestia said as she opened her eyes and saw he younger sisters smiling face looking down at her.

"Have a good dream?" Luna asked with a sly smile as she watched her sister sit up and stretched her front hooves out.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." Celestia said as she got out of bed, and then she headed to the mirror and proceeded to brush her mane. Once it was finished, she turned to her sister and the two headed off to do their daily ritual of raising sun and lowering the moon. After doing so, Celestia quickly left the balcony and her sister, who just smiled at her leaving. Celestia quickly walked, nearly trotting down the halls until she arrived at the room she was wanted to be at. She quickly opened the door and looked inside, to see Alex calmly sleeping in his bed. Smile at seeing this, Celestia walked in and swiftly walked up to him, and then gently shock him with her hoof as she spoke, "Alex, it's time to wake up."

"'Yarn' Oh, good morning Celestia." Alex said as he sat up and stretched out his arms.

"Good morning. I just wanted to let you that breakfast is ready and then we can head to Ponyville to talk to Twilight to see if we can find a way to send you back to your time." Celestia said with a smile.

"Alright, let me get ready" Alex said as he got out of bed, revealing that he was not wearing anything and blush appeared on Celestia's face as she watched him walk into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

After that moment, Celestia lead Alex to the dinning room and showed him a large table with a huge setup of fruit and such other stuff.

"I was not sure of what 'humans' eat. So, I made my chefs get what I thought would have worked." Celestia explained as sat in one of the chairs as Alex sat next to her.

"Oh, well. Thank you." Alex said with a smile as he reached for an apple and took a bite, and was shocked at the sweet taste of it and just had to speak again, "Wow, this is the tastiest apple I ever ate."

"Oh, well it's from the Sweet Apple Acres near Ponyville, I think a certain earth pony would like to here that." Celestia said with a smile as she followed his lead and began to enjoy their shared meal. Once they were done, Celestia lead Alex back to the front entrance of the castle and then lead him to a waiting carriage with four unicorn stallion guards ready to pull them off to Ponyville. The two quickly took their seats and this allowed the stallions to take off down the walk way and lift off into the sky. As they flew over the kingdom, Alex was shocked at the beauty of the forest, field, and the sky as they flow through the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Celestia asked as she smiled at Alex enjoying the view of her kingdom.

"Yeah, it look great." he said with a smile as he sat down opposite to her and looked at her for a few seconds before he spoke again, "So, this student of yours. is she expecting us?"

"Yes, I sent her a letter to say that we were coming to see her and talk to her about helping you." Celestia explained as she was still smiling to him with a big grin on her face.

"But does she now that him, not a pony?" Alex asked as he was wondering how other ponies would react and hoped not a repeat of the guards.

"Yes, I told her that you were a human and she was very open to learn more about your kind." Celestia explained with a smile as Alex had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Really, why is she so friendly?" Alex asked as he did not expect that from her.

"Oh, it's a long story. But we have time." Celestia said as she explained what had happened to Twilight and how she became the Element of Magic, and how she became friends with the rest of the Elements of Harmony.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Ponyville Library, five mares were sitting along with a baby dragon as they watched their friend franticly ran back in fourth in her home as she was checking on a to do list a mile long. After watching her for the better part of hours, Applejack decided to speak up.

"Sugarcube, you need to calm yourself." Applejack said as she tried to calm the frantic princess, but she was lessoning.

"Calm down, how can I when Princess Celestia is going to be here soon with a guest to meet me?" Twilight yelled as she was starting to go in her panic mode.

"Twilight, your the Element of Magic now. She very proud of you." Spike spoke up as he stood up and got in front of her to prevent her from going to check on the drinks she had prepared.

"Proud, I do not deserve her pride yet. I'll have to earn that." Twilight said as she was about to push back Spike, before he stopped her again.

"Who was the one that found out about Nightmare Moon's return.?" Spike asked as he stood strong in front of her.

"Ummm, she already knew that.." Twilight said as she looked away from him.

"And who went into the Everfree Forest with her friends.?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he saw her gto some confidence

"Well, we all did that." she said with a little blush on her face.

"See, you more then earned the right for Celestia's pride and respect." Spike said as he gave her a hug and she returned it. The two enjoyed this moment, until a sudden knock on the door shocked them all and she suddenly pushed Spike aside as she ran over to the door, and then quickly opened it.

"Ah, Hello Celestia. Welcome." Twilight said with a nervous smile as she looked up at her fellow princess.

"Nice to see to Twilight. I have a friend here that could use your help." Celestia said as she walked into the room and watched as the other six ponies there bow to her. As she walked past, Twilight looked at the door to greet the guest and her smile turned to a look of shock as she laid her eyes on Celestia's guest.

"H-he's a human." Twilight said in shock as she laid on the first human she had ever seen in her whole life, and she was shocked at how he looked.

"That's a human," Dash paused as she flew right into his face and looked him over for a few seconds until she spoke again, "he looks weird."

"Rainbow Dash." Twilight yelled as she did not want to upset Princess Celestia for insulting her guest.

"Relax, I'm in a world filled with talking ponies. I would seam pretty weird." Alex said with a smile as he looked over the six new ponies, who all smiled back at him, but what he really notice was a certain green and purple dragon smiling at him. "Wow, a dragon." Alex said as he got right in front of Spike, who was nerves for what the human wanted as he started to speak again, "This is WAY better then a dinosaur."

"Really?" Spike asked as his nervousness vanished as he watched Alex shake his head yes.

"Alright, Twilight I need to ask your help with something." Celestia spoke up as Alex marveled over a dragon.

"Yes, anything you need Celestia." Twilight said with a smile as she looked up at her fellow princess.

"Alex needs help going back to his own time can you help?" Celestia asked in a calm tone to her voice.

"Hmmm, well I've only read about time spells and it will take time to figure out how to get enough magic to pull it off. But I think I can do it." Twilight explained as she began to think it over.

"Alright, as soon as you find it. Contact me. And please ask if you need any help." Celestia asked from her former student.

"Alright, I will." Twilight said with a smile as she looked at Alex and Spike talking. Celestia also notice them and decided to speak up.

"Alex, would you like me to give you a tour of Ponyville? Celestia asked as she stood up and waited for to answer.

"Sure, can you show me that place with great apples?" Alex asked as he stood up from sitting next to Spike.

"That would be my farm, and I'll go get you a basket of the best we have." Applejack said with a smile as she headed off to do just that.

"As we wait for her to return. Why don't we take that tour." Celestia said as she headed other the door and was followed closely behind her. After leaving the meeting with the main six, Celestia felt that Alex would enjoy a personal tour of the village of Ponyville. And so, the Alincorn princess of the sun walked down the main street of the small village followed closely behind by the human visitor. As they walked through the town, Alex couldn't help but notice ponies staring at him as he walked along with the sun princess. Alex calmly put his hands in his pockets and he looked straight forward, and as he did, he got a great view of her lushes flank.

"Wow, she looks good." Alex said to himself as he could not help but watch as her hips swayed back and forth. As they swayed, her round, lushes flanks pointed out for him to see. As he was watching, he didn't notice that the Celestia had notice him watching her flank.

'Hmmm, let's give him a tease.' Celestia thought as she swayed her hips to the right, and as she did, she moved her tail to the side as well, giving Alex a full view of her p'ussy and a''. As his fell onto that sight, he blushed beat red and quickly turned away. He then continued on as if thing happened, but he couldn't have helped stealing glances at her lovely private area. As they continued their on their way, Alex could not help but to thank god he was wearing clothes.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that do you think of the this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Now, here are the standings for the Sparity poll.**

**five votes for Crystal Couple.**

**and one for Harmful Fashion.**

**And none of Unfashionable Party.**

**There are still time for any of them to win.**ur document here...


	3. Date with the Sun

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this chapter will have the first love scene in it. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: Date with the Sun.

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Equestia as several ponies walked around to do some afternoon errands or just finishing a herd works day. But in the castle, a certain visitor was having a war of the mind and heart. It had been three days he arrived in Equestia, and was having a hard time getting a certain sun princess out of his mind. As he laid there in his bed, his mind continued to tell him that she's out of his league and he should give up on her, while his heart told him to go for it and teller how he felt.

"'Sing.' This is hell. What should I do?" Alex asked himself as he sat up and sat there, thinking of what he should do and how can a pony have stolen his heart so fast and so absolutely in just a few days.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Celestia was also had a war of her mind and heart. The usual focused, kind ruler was staring off into space as her mind raced. Her mind continually told her he was from there and he will never except her love. But her heart told her to try and talk to him about her feelings. She was so lost in these competing thoughts, that she failed to notice Luna voice calling her, that is until she decided to yell out.

"CELESTIA!" Luna's high yell snapped Celestia out of her trance and she quickly turned to look at her younger sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Luna. What were you saying?" Celestia asked with a sheepish smile on her face as she looked at her younger sister.

"Twilight has sent you a letter." Luna said as she pointed out the letter floating in front of her.

"Oh, right." Celestia said with a slight smile as she magically unraveled the scroll and read it.

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_After many hours of researching book after book in my library, I have found a spell that can send Alex back to his own time. It will take a few days to get everything ready, but it can be done. I have already sent my friends to find what is needed for the spell. And as soon as it is ready, I'll bring it to you. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Well, what does it say?" Luna asked as she looked at her older sister.

"News on the spell to help Alex. I need to tell him." Celestia said as she quickly got up from her throne and then headed out of the room, and Luna smiled as she knew where Celestia was going.

* * *

Celestia moved a t speed that would have made Rainbow Dash envious for the rest of her life. She moved around the corners at speed that left many guards to wonder if their was a large breeze blowing through the castle. After a few seconds of moving at blinding speeds, she finally stopped in front of the door to the room she was looking for. Taking a deep breath, she lifted one of her hooves and proceeded to knock on the hard wood.

"Yes?" Alex called out from with in the door.

"It's me Alex, can I come in?" Celestia asked with a little blush on her face as she stood there by door and wondered what he could have been doing that he might say no to her request.

"Sure." Alex said and calmly opened the door to allow the princess inside the room.

"Why thank you." she said with a slight smile on her face as she entered the room with a thrill of being in here for the first time since he had arrived.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked as he looked at her with a the warm smile she's grown to like.

"Well, you see..." Celestia paused for a moment as she thought if she should really tell him what she had learn, but after a moment or so, she decided that she could not lie to him and then continued, "Twilight has found a spell that will send you back to your own time."

"Oh, I see." Alex said nervously as he was not sure if he wanted to leave.

"What the matter?" Celestia asked as she felt his nervousness.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Alex said as he went to the window and looked out it at the lovely view of Cantorlot he had from his room. He took a deep breath as he turned to face Celestia with a smile on his face as he added, "Why don't we celebrate?"

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked in fusion of confusion and happiness.

"Well, how about we go out to eat?" Alex said as he turned to face her with a booming smile on his face.

"W-w-what? Really?" Celestia asked as she used all her will power not to leap for joy.

"Sure, why not. I haven't seen much of this city and I wanted to see as much as I can until I leave." Alex said as he looked right at her.

"YES!" Celestia yelled as she boomed with excitement, but she calmed herself in just a few seconds as she steady herself as she added, "I would love to. How about just after I lower the moon?"

"Sure, see you then." Alex said with a smile as he waved to Celestia as she left the room and headed right to her room.

* * *

In her room, Celestia was moving frankly as she looked through her walk in closet for an outfit to wear. As she through outfit by outfit onto the floor, her door suddenly opened up and in walked her little sister, who looked worried for what was happening.

"Umm, dear sister. What is the matter?" Luna asked as she was a little worried as to what she was doing.

"I need to find an outfit for my date with Alex." Celestia said with as she tossed another dress onto the pile she was building. As she continued to look, Luna was left shocked at the last thing Celestia had said.

"Wait, date?" Luna asked as she was not sure what to do about that.

"Yes, now can you help your sister find a great outfit or not?" she asked with worried look on her face.

"Oh, yes I will." Luna said as she closed the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

Alex sat nervously on a bench near the main entrance as he waited for his date, which was just finishing her daily duties before they could go. After waiting a few minutes, the doors to the throne room opened and out walked Princess Celestia, in a bright silvery dress that hugged her curves and rolled around her flanks perfectly.

"Wow." was all Alex could think of as he laid his eyes on her beauty in her dress, and as he stood up, he continued to look, he finally got more words in his mind as he added, "You look great.".

"Why thank you." Celestia said as she walked up to him, and then the two walked out of the castle and headed to a waiting carriage. Once inside, it began to be pulled through the city by four earth stallion guards. They smiled at each other for a little while as the carriage ran through the city, with ponies of all kinds and ages looking at it as they waited for their beloved princess could be doing out at this time. After a ten minutes of riding, the carriage came to a stop as in front of a fancy restaurant and then the door to the carriage opened, allowing the duo to walk out of the carriage. After that, the two of them headed into the restaurant and were met by a hostess.

"Hello, how many..." she drifted off as she laid her eyes on Princess Celestia along with a creature she had never seen before.

"Two." Celestia said with a smile as the hostess quickly picked up some menus and then lead them to the biggest table in the building.

"Alright, your waiter will be here soon." she said as she quickly galloped off into the back of the place. As they waited, they looked over the menus for a few minutes until a waiter walked over with a very nerves smile on his face.

"M-may I t-take your o-o-order?" he asked as he shock with his nerves hoof holding a piece of paper.

"Yes, I'll have the roasted hay salad with rose buds." Celestia said as she folded up her menu. The waiter quickly wrote down her order and looked at Alex, who looked nerves as he looked it over.

"Umm, d-do y-you h-h-h-have any m-m-meat?" Alex asked and closed his eyes as he waited for every pony to act in discussion, especially Celestia, but to his shock the waiter spoke very calmly.

"We have a rib-eye with a baked potato." he said with a smile.

"Umm, okay. I'll take that." Alex said with a look of pure shock on his face as the waiter wrote his order down and then headed off towards the kitchen. After he had left, Alex turned to Celestia and he just had to ask her, "You serve meat?"

"Griffons and some other creature eat it, so I always make sure that we have a little meat on hoof for them." Celestia explained with a smile as Alex smiled back at them as they began to have small talk. After a ten minute wait, their food was placed in front of them as was a bottle of apple cider.

"Enjoy." he said as he walked away, leaving the two. Once the waiter was gone, Alex opened the bottle and purred them both a class full of it. Once that was done, the two began to dig into their meal and enjoyed the delicious meals in front of them. After a fifteen minutes of eating, a few classes of the cider, Celestia wanted to say something to Alex and felt it was the best time.

"So, Alex. Do you have any one waiting for you back at home?" she asked with a smile on her face, and a slight blush on her face. As for Alex, he was shocked by this question and thought for a moment until an idea came to mind.

"Well, yeah. I do have a crush on this girl." he said with a smile as Celestia's face formed a frown.

"Oh, well. What's she like?" Celestia asked as she was wondering who it was that stole his heart.

"Well, she tall, kind, sweet, has a white coat, and a rainbow mane." Alex explained who he was talking about as Celestia's face turned to shock and then happiness.

"Really Alex?" she asked as she sat up and wanted an answer, and she got it by Alex leaning forward and planted a tender kiss on her lips, which she quickly returned and then use her magic to form a flash, and then they were gone by the time the Waiter came back and what he found was a bag of bits to pay for the meal and a small note that read, "_Please tell the guards I returned to the castle, and the can have the rest of the night off._" The waiter was shocked, but who was he to say no to her request and so he went off to tell the guards Celestia's order.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Celestia's private chambers, a large light of flash went off into the room, and Alex and Celestia appeared in the center of the room near the bed.

"Wow, cool." Alex said with a smile on his face as he looked the room, and then his eyes laid onto Celestia, who had dropped herself onto the bed with her hind legs spread just enough for him to get a good very of her lower folds.

"Mind joining me?" she asked with a seductive tent to her voice, which made Alex smile as he knelt onto the bed andmet her lips for another tender kiss. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until the need for air was to much and they had to separate for air, and as they did, their eyes met once again and Alex decided to make his move. So, he leaned forward and began to plant tender, sweet kisses on Celestia's long neck and began to work his way down. As he moved down her, he left a small trail of saliva and loud, long moans from Celestia. Alex continued his journey down until he arrived at to large mounds in between her hind legs.

"Wow." Alex said as he sat up and then reached for them, taking one in each hand and then he gave them a small squeeze.

"Oh, t-that felt good." Celestia said as she looked up at him with a small smile and blush on her face. Alex smiled as he leaned down and took one of her teats into his mouth, and he then proceeded to suckle on it. This action got a very loud and long moan from this, but she was shocked when she felt something press against her moistening folds. She strained her neck to see what was happening and then saw that Alex had slipped two of his fingers into her. She was surprised by this, but as he pushed them into her, she was over whelmed with pleasure as it built up inside of her and then suddenly, she felt a weird sensation over come her and before she could say anything, her folds began to shake and her love juices flowed out of her with eminence power and force. Celestia's whole body shock as he juice flowed out of her with three more bursts until she was done and she had to just lay onto the bed panting form what she ha just did.

"You taste so sweet." Alex said with a smile as he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the juice from his hand. As he did this, Celestia looked up at him and smiled at her as used her magic to pull off his shirt, pants, and shoes. Leaving him in his underwear which he quickly removed and revealed a hard twelve and half inch member. After getting ready, he go into passion with him laying on top of her and lining up his member with her folds. After he was ready he looked down at her and smiled as he slowly pushed into her, taking great care not to push to hard and held on to her flanks tightly as he push in until he was met by a wall. After feeling the wall, he looked down at her and she gave him a tender smile as she spoke again.

"I've been saving myself for a special pony, and now I'm offering you my purity to you." she said with a smile on her face. Alex was shocked and touched by this statement as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Celestia." he said as he planted a tender kiss onto her lips as he forced his member through her hymen, making tears form in her eyes as she adjusted to him for a few minutes until she gave him to go ahead and so, he continued to push into her until he was all the way inside her, he then pulled back until just the head was in, and htne he pushed it all the way back into her. He continued this for a little few minutes, until he decided to quicken the pace and so he pulled out and thrust into her with much greater force, which gained him even more moans from her as her whole body shock from his thrusts. He continued this pace for a few more minutes and felt her pleasure was coming, but he wanted her to cum first. So, he reached down and grasped onto one of her teats, and this made her moan out loud as he began to kneed it in between his finders. This sensation, combine with his thrusting was to much for her as she unleashed an even bigger orgasm she had from earlier. Her inner wall squeezed like a vise around his member and this was to much as he released his load right into her love tunnel and there was so much that as he pulled out, the mixer of their juices purred out of her folds. After he removed himself from her, Alex flopped over and laid down next to her with a smile on his face as she leaned next to him.

"Had a great time?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"The best." Alex said with a smile on his face.

"Good, sweet dreams." she said as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled up next to him. Alex looked at her for a few moments until he just smiled at her and allowed sleep take him.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you liked and will stay tuned the next chapters. And now, here is the poll.**

**Crystal Couple has 7 votes**

**Harmful Fashion has 1**

**And Not a Fashion Party has none.**

**Well, there is still time for any of them to go win.**


	4. Fun in the Shower

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this chapter is one of three of pure love scene.**

Chapter 4: Fun in the Shower.

It was a bright and sunny day in the capitol of Equestia, with ponies going on their daily routine setting up shop and heading off to work. As the sun set it self in the sky, a single beam of light shined through the window shapes of Celestia's room. The light fell on the large, king sized bed and the single light shined on the face of Alex, who had shared the bed with the lovely Celestia the night before. As the light made him stir and he quickly woke up from his deep sleep. As the only human in their world sat up, he looked around and his eyes locked in on a sight that made him smile. Near the window was a desk and at it, a certain sun princess was sitting at it with a quill, writing something. But it wasn't just her that made him smile, but the view he got from her flanks is what he was really looking at. Alex quickly got out of the be and then tiptoe towards the sun princess. Once he was behind her, he swiftly put his hand through her tail and began to massage her p:ussy lips.

"'Gasp.' Alex?" Celestia asked as the shock of pleasure over came her.

"SHHHH, relax and enjoy." Alex said as he rubbed her p:ussy lips up and down, and waited for them to get moist. Once there nice and wet, he pushed two of his fingers into her, gaining moans from Celestia. Alex smiled as he heard her moan out loud and he quickly began to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"A-Alex. P-P-Please. Faster." Celestia begged as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure her lover was giving her increased.

"As you asked, My Princess." Alex said as he began to pump into her at a much faster rate. Alex smiled as he heard more, even louder moans come from Celestia. He continued to pump into her at this steady rate for a few more minutes, until he felt her inner walls squeeze him fingers and he heard her scream.

"ALEX!" Celestia screamed out as she was thrown over the edge and her inner walls squeezed her lovers fingers as she feels her juices flow from her and onto his hand, and the floor. Alex smiled as he leaned forward and plant a tender kiss on her lips as he left turned and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

After his little act, Alex stood in the bath room and he began to run him some nice, hot water. Once it was at his preferred temperature, Alex pulled the nozzle to start the shower and then proceeded to step in to it. As he stood there, he allowed the hot water wash over him and enjoyed the feeling of his muscle loosen up. But before he could continue enjoying it, a sudden force pushed him into the tub, and when he looked up, his eyes met a pair of lite velvet eyes.

"You can't just do that to me and not expect any repercussions." Celestia said with a smile as she leaned forward and plant a tender kiss on his lips, and as she did this, she began to rub her hoof against his limp member. This action gained moans from Alex as pushed back into her kissing and the two's tongue began to wrestle for dominance. As they continued to kiss, she did not stop her rubbing and soon, his full member was up and ready.

"C-Celestia?" Alex called to her as she pulled her sweet, tender lips away from his.

"You got to taste me, so now.." she paused as she moved her head towards his lower area and then drew her tongue from the base to the tip before she continued, "I get tot taste you." And with that, she began to lick him from the base to the tip a few more times as she savored the taste of their mixed dried fluids before they were wash away by the water. Once she was done licking, she lifted up her head and then took the whole length into her mouth and allowed some to slide into her throat. The sensation of having his member surrounded by the warmth of her mouth drove him crazy as he throw his head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt her tongue swirl around his member. She continued this for a good five minutes as she also rubbed his sack with one of her front hooves and the other in between her hind legs rubbing her lower folds. After a few more minutes of this, Alex was at his limit and he grabbed her mane to pull her onto his member as he began to yell.

"OH, CELESTIA!" Alex yelled as he released his sum down her throat, which Celestia swallowed every least drop and when he was finally done, he let go of her head and allowed her to remove herself from his member. After that, Alex laid back and let the water wash over him again, but he was suddenly called by Celestia.

"I'm still ready for a little more." she called to him, and when he sat up, he came face to face with her rear pressed in front of him with he folds leaking out some of her fluids. Alex simply smiled as he got on his knees, grabbed hold of her flanks, and then he lined up his member with her folds, and then he pushed into her until his lower area met with her rear. Celestia let out a long moan as she felt him enter her and then let out a few more as he pulled out until just the tip was in and then pushed all the way inside of her. He continued this for a few more minutes as he enjoyed the moans she getting from his actions, but he wanted to give her even more. So, he hugged her flanks tightly to allow him to reach around and began to massage her teats. As he was doing that, he began to thrust into her with even more power and force then he had ever done before. This was to much for Celestia as after just of thrusts, her inner walls clenched around his member again and her love juice flowed onto his member, and the vice grip from her inner walls was to much again and he unleashed his cum into her once again. Once he was done, he pulled out of her and fell against the wall of the tub as the water washed away their mixed fluids from his member. As he relaxed and panted for air, he felt sudden weight on his chest and as he opened his eyes, he saw the sweet smile from Celestia.

"So, Twilight sent me a message telling she had all the stuff ready to send you back home." Celestia told him as she looked him right into the eyes.

"Home? I'm not going any were. My home is right here." Alex said with a smile as Celestia got excited and planted another kiss on his lips.

TBC

* * *

**Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry it was short and all. The next few might be the same. As for the poll, nothing much has changed except Crystal Couple now has 9 votes.**


	5. Love in the Clouds

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this chapter is the second pure love chapter. The last one of these will be later in the fic.**

Chapter 5: Love in the Clouds.

It had been a few days since the two had started their courtship and Alex was enjoying the fact he was dating a princess, but he also enjoyed how much the ponies excepted him as he walked through the streets. After taking his little walk, Alex decided to head to the castle and wondered what his beloved had planned for the day. It didn't take him long to return to the castle, and he was soon in the main throne room where his beloved Celestia was talking to her younger sister, Luna.

"Should we ask him to come with us?" Celestia asked as she blushed and Alex knew she was talking about him.

"And were are you going?" Alex asked smoothly as walked towards them and this made them turn to him.

"Oh, well. We have an appointment at the cloud city of Cloudsdale." Celestia explained with a sweet smile.

"Wow, a city in the clouds. I would love to go, if that's alright?" Alex asked and he got a loving smile from Celestia, who stood up and walked right up to him.

"First we need allow you to walk on clouds. And then we can go." Celestia said as she walked past him, and as Alex followed her, he notice she was swinging her hip to show off her lower folds.

* * *

After a quick look in the library spell books, Celestia found the spell she was looking for and then she casted it onto Alex. After that, all three headed to Cloudsdale for the Young Flyers Competition. As they arrived, the princesses were surrounded by reporters and cameras by the crowd. As for Alex, he stayed in the balloon he road up on for a few minutes as he eyed the clouds beneath it. After waiting for a few minutes, Alex decided to try it and so he opened up the basket and then slowly, he stepped out. As he did, he notice that it felt really soft under his feet and then he was able to keep his balance.

"Huh, this is really cool." Alex said as he looked down at the clouds under him and smiled as he enjoyed walking towards him the princesses.

"Oh, you enjoying the spell huh?" Celestia asked as she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, this is so cool." Alex said as he jumped up and down a few times to test it.

"Well, shall we head over to our seats for the contest?" Celestia asked as she and the other two headed off towards the seating area.

* * *

The trio sat in their high row seats and had a great view of the flyers as they flow around. Alex sat comfortably next to Celestia as he watched Pegasus's raced each other, but his attaint suddenly went to the round, lushes flank belonging to the pony sitting right next to him. After staring at it for a few minutes, Alex quickly looked around to see if any pony was watching and when the coast was cleared. He smiled as he slid his hand into the cloud chair next to him and then slowly worked his way up until he heard from Celestia.

"'Gasp.' Alex." Celestia shrieked out as she looked over as him and watched him smile at her as he rubbed her lower folds with his inner finger.

"SHHH, can we go some where a little more private?" he asked with a smile as he continued to to rub her folds with his fingers.

"U-umm, sure." Celestia said as she turned to her sister and saw she was totally focused on the contestants. Seeing this, both Alex and Celestia secretly slip into the cloud seats and left, not noticing the smile on Luna's face as she looked at their empty seats and then made an illusion to make it seam they are still their.

* * *

After leaving their seats, Alex and Celestia slipped through the clouds until they found an area were no pony was near or could see them. Once they were sure that they were alone, they began to share tender kiss and rubbed each others body tenderly. After a few minutes of making out and rubbing each other, Alex pulled away from Celestia and gave her a sweet smile as he spoke.

"Would you like to try something different?" he asked.

"Sure, anything." Celestia said lovingly into his eyes as he sat up on the cloud they were on, and then quickly removed his clothes. Once he was finished, he turned around, leaned down, grabbed her waist, and then rolled her on top of him. Celestia was confused as to what he was doing, that was until she felt his tongue enter her moist folds and began to eat her out. As she moaned out loud from the pleasure, she suddenly notice that his member was rock hard and throbbing. Smiling, she lowered her head towards it and gave the member a few, long licked until she took the whole length into mouth and throat. And so the duo continued their action as they licked and sucked onto each other for a few minutes, until Alex decided to try something new as he used her moist lips to coat the his fingers and then he slowly insurted them into her round, plump anus.

"O-Oh, Alex." Celestia pulled away from him to speak those words before she resumed her sucking and licking of his member. This went on for a few more minutes until Alex decided to up it again and inserted a third finger into her rear, and this was to much for her as let out a long moan as she unleashed her juices all over his face and into his mouth. This was to much for Alex as he unleashed into her mouth and down her throat, and after a few minutes of resting. Alex pulled out from under her, got on his knees, and then lined up his member with her folds. He took a deep breath as pushed into her up to his base, and then he pulled out until just the tip was left, and then he pushed back into her with all his force. This action gained moans from Celestia as she was pushed forward, and then she pushed herself back into him as their monas come combined in to louder moans as the pleasure build up inside of them equally. This went on for a few minutes until the presser inside of her was to much for Celestia as she reared up and let out a loud scream as unleashed a super flood of her juice out of her and feeling her cum, and the her scream of pleasure was to much for Alex to handle as he pushed with all his strength and unloaded his cum deep into Celestia again. After they finished up, Alex fell onto the soft cloud and allowed his eyes to close from exhaustion. This left Celestia with a smile on her face as she picked him up with her magic and then got him dressed before she took him up towards the judging seating.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Next two will not have any love scene as it build plots.**


	6. Love Errends

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this chapter going to be a little plot building. I hope you enjoy it and we are nearing our end.**

Chapter 6: Love Errands.

It had been two months since Alex had arrived in Equestia and he had to admit he was enjoying his new life. All the ponies were friendly and kind to him after they got used to him being around, but what he loved the most was the love of his life, the sun princess, Celestia. He has claimed her as his own and they have been enjoying a wonderful mating life, but he felt he was ready for the next step. So, that was what had brought him in the main street of Catrolot that morning. He walked down the streets, walking past several ponies, most of which waved at him if they won't running late for their own stuff. He continued on his way, looking left and right for a little while until he saw a jewelry store and quickly entered it.

"Ah, may I help you?" the clerk had asked once he saw Alex walk in. He was a yellow unicorn stallion with silver mane and a diamond cutie mark.

"Umm, yes. Do you have an engagement ring for an unicorn?" Alex asked as he looked nerves as the stallion looked right at him and then he smiled.

"Why sure. Here are some I have in stock." the unicorn said as he reached under the desk and then brought out a large assortment of rings met for ponies.

"Hmm," Alex said as he looked over the arrangement of rings for a little while until he had finally found the perfect one. It was a large, gold ring with diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. "Oh, I'll take that one." Alex said as he pointed to the ring.

"Ah, excellent choice." the clerk said as he removed the ring from the small pillow and placed it in front of him.

"Umm, aren't you going to ask about the mares size?" Alex asked as he seamed a little confused.

"Oh, the rings are magic. Just place it near their hoof and it will instantly fit them." the clerk said with a smile as he rang up the item and then added, "2200 bits."

"Alright, here." Alex said with a smile as he placed a bag on the counter and then proceeded to leave the store, but as the door opened, he was met by pair of light blue eyes that were owned by the princess of the moon.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Luna said as she looked right at Alex.

"'Gulped.' Sure." Alex said nervously as she focused her magic and then duo had vanished in a flash of bright light.

* * *

Another flash of bright light appeared in one of the high towers of the castle and inside the room, Alex and Luna appeared from the smoke.

"'Coughing.' Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Alex asked as he looked at the moon princess and wave away some of the smoke.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with it. I know what you and my sister are doing." Luna said right out as she looked right at him.

"O-oh. r-really. How?" Alex asked as he let out a long sigh as he looked down.

"You guys aren't really that discreet you know. And I can see your dreams." she said the last part with a sly smile on her face and this made him blush bright red.

"Alright, what do you want?" Alex asked feeling defeated.

"Oh, that's simple." Luna paused for a second as she walked up to him, placed a hoof on his chin, and then lifted up his head before she spoke again, "I want you to promise me that you will make my sister happy."

"Wait, what? That's it?" Alex asked as he was confused as to why she would have brought him up here just to tell him.

"Yep, Tia's done so much for this kingdom and me, even after my betrayal and nearly killing her." Luna began to tear up as she remembered how she felt back then and how she was wrong for those feelings.

"I see." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around her neck and allowed her to let it out before he finally spoke again, "I will. I will never hurt her." And with that, the two held each other for a few moments.

* * *

After his talk with Luna, Alex descended the swirling staircase and headed to the library as that was were a guard said Celestia was at. As he walked into the large room filled to the brim with books, he also notice a rainbow colored tail on the second floor of the room. Smiling and grasping the ring in his hand, he climbed the steps up the to the next floor and saw his love sitting in the chair, reading a large book. Seeing this, he quickly walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, which shocked her and pleased her at the same time.

"Well, hello to you too." Celetia said as she closed her book and watched as Alex walked in front of her.

"Tia, I need to ask you something." Alex said with a worried look on his face, which worried her.

"What is it sweetie?"Celestia asked as she seamed worried from her actions, and was shocked when he dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring from behind him.

"Celestia, Princess of the Sun and love of my life, will you marry me?" Alex asked with a nerves smile on his face as he looked at the shocked look on Celestia's face turn to a smile and her eyes filled with tears as she throw her hooves around his neck and began to yell.

"Yes, of coarse I will." she said as she continued to cry for a few more minutes as he slipped the ring around her left hoof and as the clerk had said, it quickly shaped around her hoof. After a few minutes of Celestia calming down, she stood up, looked Alex in the eyes, and then she began to speak, "But first, we need to fix something." And as the last word left her lips, her horn began to glow and then magic engulfed Alex, to his surprise and then in a flash, he was placed down.

"What did you do?" Alex asked as he looked himself over for anything new, but didn't see anything amiss.

"I made you immortal, just like me and our children." Celestia said with a smile on her face as she looked away from him and rubbed her stomach.

"W-what? Really?" Alex asked as shock over whelmed him, and when he got a nod from Celestia, he could no longer hide his joy as he pulled her in a tight hug, and then he began to rub her belly as well.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I would like to know how you guys feel in reviews. Th next chapter will be the wedding and honeymoon.**


	7. Solar Wedding

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and is the wedding chapter, and the third to last of the fic. O really hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7: Solar Wedding.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Equestia's capital of Catorlot, and unlike a normal day, the streets were bare of any to no pony, as they were all at the castle of the royal sister for the wedding of their beloved leader, Celestia, and the surprising new creature that has came to be loved by the ponies, the human, Alex. As dozens of mares and stallions quickly moved in the garden as they set up several chairs and such, the groom to be was busy in his castle room with his arms stretched out as a sowing needle slipped there the fabric over and over again as user hurried to finish his out fit. The sower was none other then the best dress maker in Equestia, and the Element of Generosity, Rarity.

"Hold still darling and soon I'll be done." she said with a wide smile as she sowed away at the black fabric.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so nervous as to how will every one each to he becoming a king along with Cleestia being named queen." Alex said as he stood as still as he could be.

"Oh, relax darling. We all trust her judgment, and so we trust you. And trust me, we could do worst." Rarity said with a slight frown on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked confused at her statement.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I found out the stallion I've been going after go years is a no good jerk." Rarity said as she remembered how he had acted and treated her, and her friends.

"Oh, right. I remembered hearing about that. Hmmm, hey, what about that dragon you guys hang out with?" Alex asked with as smile on his face.

"O-oh. you mean Spike. Well, I'm not sure." she said as a slight blush appeared on her face as she looked down from him.

"Why? He obviously likes you." Alex said as he looked down at her.

"W-Well, yes he does. But I'm not sure if it will work. Him being a dragon and all." Rarity said as she hid he blush, and as she lower her head, she missed and slightly pricked him in his arm.

"Why's that? I'm a human. A creature that didn't even exist in your time and I'm marrying the lovely princess of the sun, Cleestia." Alex explained as he ignored the pain in his arm as he watched her began to think it over as what he said sank in, and then she looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"Maybe your right. I'll give him a try at the reception." Rarity said with a smile still on her face as she resumed her sowing in his tux.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, a certain Alicorn princess was sitting in a chair as a few mares worked on brushing her mane, place some make-up on her self, and taking care of any last detail on her until it was time for the wedding. In the room with her was her little sister and her faithful student.

"I can't be leave I'm one of the bridesmaid to Celestia's wedding." Twilight said in a giddy tone as she stood in her light pink dress, along with Luna who had a warm smile on her face as she looked at her older sister.

"Yes, I also excited for you too, sister. And I thought I'd never see you in this moment." she said with a slight teat formed in her eyes.

"Oh, please don't cry dear sister. I'm happy your here to and that's why I asked you to be my maid of honor." Celetia said as she turned in her chair, got up as the mares left her side, and then she wrapped her front hooves around Luna' neck as she embraced her in a tender.

"Oh, I still can't believe I almost tried to kill you." Luna said as more tears appeared in her eyes again.

"That's in the past dear sister, and now we'll have the future to look forward to." Celestia said as she held her teary eyed sister, and she held her for a good five minutes until she settled down and they separated from each other. And as they did, a knock at the door could be heard and as Celestia opened the door, the trio saw the smiling face of Spike in the doorway.

"Sorry for the interruption, but the guards would like to know if your ready, your highness?" Spike asked nervously as he looked at the three ponies, who all returned a sweet smile back to him.

"Yes Spike, you can tell them to began and we can get this wedding started." Celestia said with a smile as Spike bowed to them and then headed off to tell them the news.

* * *

In the castle gardens, there were several ponies taking both two rows of seats and each were waiting patiently as a line of four royal guards walked out into the front of the isle, they then lifted their horns to their mouths and began to blow. They continued to do this blowing Catorlot's anthem, and once they were finished, they stepped a side as a certain purple and green dragon dressed in a nice, small suit walked down the isle carrying a pillow with two rings on it. Once he got the alter, he turned and walked to the groom side. After that, the guards blow their horns again and allowed a trio of your filly's walked down the isle, throwing flower petals of all kinds out of their baskets. The trio were none other then the newly formed CMC, as Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all smiled happily as they finished when the reached the alter and then headed off to the brides side. After both the ring bearer and flower girls finished their jobs, the guards resumed their horn blowing as the bridesmaids, and Alex's borrowed grooms stallion walked down with Twilight walking with Big Mac and Luna walking with Carmel down the isle together and then separated from each other to go to their respected places. Once they were all set, every pony went quiet as the horns began to blow and then they all saw the creature that had stolen their princess's heart and future king, Alex. Who nervously walked down the isle with every pony stared at him and whispered to each other as they watched him walk by.

"Alright, just keep calm." Alex kept telling himself as he walked on to the alter and then quickly turned to see hundreds of eyes all on him, which made him sweat buckets and began to have a dry throat. He looked around nervously and was just about to call it quits, when the guards once again blow their horn and he looked out at the entrance to see Celestia with her hair done with flowers in it, a little blush on her cheeks, and a long, flowing white dress that matched her golden slippers. "Whoa." Alex said as he smiled big and wide as he watched her walk down the isle with every pony looking at her with awe and pride as she walked up to the alter, then she turned to face Alex, who smiled back at her. After they were ready, an older stallion in a white robe walked out from the side and stood in front of the alter.

"We are here to day to unite these two in holy matrimony." the older stallion said as he looked at each of them before he looked a the crowed and continued, "Both of them had written their own vows and now they would like to speak them." And with that, Alex took Celestia by the hoof and began to speak.

"In my old life, I was a nobody with no friends or anything to my name. But after coming here, seeing all these ponies, and meeting you. I believe I've finally found my true home and my true soul mate." Alex said with a smile on his face as he looked her in the eye and waited for her to respond,w hich she did.

"Oh, Alex. Before you, I was courted by several stallions over the years, but none of them loved me, just my power. So, I gave up on trying to find the right one for me but that was before I met you. I fell for you at first sight and I was willing to become one with you. I could not be any happier then I am right now." Celestia said as she looked into Alex's eyes with a smile on her face as they looked at each other for a few more minutes until the stallion spoke up again.

"Now, take the ring and repeat after me." the stallion paused for a moment as Alex took the ring from Spike and held in his hand, and then he continued, "I, Alex. Take you Celestia as my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Alex. Take you Celestia as my lawfully wedded wife." Alex said with a smile as he slipped her ring onto her left hoof.

"And I, Celestia, Takes you Alex as my lawfully wedded husband." the stallion said to Celestia.

"And I, Celestia, Takes you Alex as my lawfully wedded husband." Celestia said as she took the other ring and slipped onto Alex's left ring finger. After that, the two held hand and hoof as they looked at the stallion who spoke again.

"Does any pony here know of a reason these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold you piece." the stallion said and they was a long pause to wait for any objections, and when there was none, he continued, "With the power of invested in me by the land of Equestia, I now proneness you husband and wife. You my now, kiss the bride." And with that, the stallion stepped away and allowed the two to share their first passionate kiss as husband and wife, with the whole crowed cheering at the kiss.

TBC.

* * *

**Hey, what do you guys think? Sorry I didn't get to the finally love scene, but I wanted to try and give this wedding justice. Now, as for the poll. here are the listings.**

**Yes has 14 votes.**

**While No, has 4 votes.**

**I'll be posting the next chapter later this week with the reception and love scene in that chapter.**


	8. Unforgettable Honeymoon

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and is the next chapter, and the second to last of the fic. O really hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8: Unforgettable Honeymoon.

After the wedding, the newlyweds and the whole crowed were quickly moved to the castle, were several other mares and stallions worked tirelessly to get the throne room ready for the reception. As ponies flood the room, Alex and Celestia were quickly place at the main table along with the main six, Spike, Luna, and the groomsmen. After taking their seat, their plates were placed in front of them by the servers as were all the gusts plates. Most had a roasted rose bud salad, a lovely daisy sandwich, and an apple fritter from Sweet Apple Acers, with the exception of Alex who had a steak with roasted potatoes and Spike, who had a plate filled with gems. As they were about to eat, Alex stood up and tapped his class to get every ones attention as he spoke.

"I would like to taken every one for coming here and supporting me and Celestia's love." he said as he reached down and held her hoof as he continued, "And I hope that we live happily forever." And with I saying that, the whole room cheered for this statement as they lifted their classes and took a toast to the new happy couple as they all started to enjoy their meals.

* * *

After dinner, the whole group were moved to the main room and it was there that the party was kicked up a notch by the one and only, DJ Pon-3, who was behind the her equipment and was being to play music to allow every pony to cut back and enjoyed dancing with each other. As they all enjoyed them selves, Alex smiled as he sat down next to Celestia, who was sitting on the side rubbing her baby bump, as it was starting to show.

"So, having fun sweetie?" he asked as he planted a tender kiss on her neck and then one on her cheek.

"Yeah, just enjoying watching every pony dancing and feeling for any sign of our baby." she said with a smile on her face as she turned and gave him a tender kiss back at him.

"Oh, come on and lets dance." Alex said with a smile on his face as he stood up and reach out his hand for her to take.

"B-but I'm not so sure about boing that." Celestia said with a slight nervousness to her voice, which surprised Alex as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Are you shy about dancing in front of your subjects?" Alex asked as he looked at her with a smile on his face, and then he notice a slight blush on her face as she turned away form him and answered his questions.

"Yes, I don't know what they will think of their princess when they see her dance." she said as she kept her head turned away from him, but she suddenly felt his hand pulled her head forward and his other hand pull her up to her hooves.

"They will see you happy on the day you should look happy." Alex said as he lead her to the center of the dance floor as DJ Pon-3 pulled the music down to start a slow dance. As they got it, ponies began to separate into pairs as they enjoyed each others company. Alex continued until they were at the very center of the dance floor, he then turned and placed both of Celestia's front hooves on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips. After setting it up, he began to dance slowly with Celestia following his lead and rather enjoying it very much. This went on for a few more minutes until Celestia leaned her neck his and enjoyed his breath in her ear. Meanwhile, Alex looked over and saw a sight that made him smile as he watched Rarity taking his advise as she was dancing with Spike. The duo continued to dance for a few more minutes until the music stopped and they stopped in mid dance with every pony looking at them. As they looked at the crowed, Alex and Celestia looked at each other with a smile on each of their faces, and then they leaned forward and shared a sweet kiss in the middle of the dance floor with the whole crowed cheering for them.

* * *

Hours later, with all the gusts leaving, Alex and Celestia retreated to their room. As they stood on their balcony, watching the last of the guest leaving, the two enjoyed each others company. That was until Celestia walked away from him, which surprised Alex and as he turned around, his jaw dropped as he laid eyes on a Celestia draped on their now marital bed with a sly smile on her face and her hind legs spread for him to get a good view of her love tunnel.

"Mind joining me for a little fun?" she asked as she looked at him still with a smile on her face. Alex returned the smile as he walked back into the room and closed the door to the balcony.

"Don't want any pony hearing this." Alex said as he walked up to the bed, and then crawled onto it as he headed for her lips and met them in a sweet, tender kiss. As they kissed, Alex slowly rubbed his hands up and down Celestia's chest, and over her baby bump.

"Oh,I can feel them kick." Celestia said with a smile as she moved her lips away from Alex and he began to plant kisses on her neck and began to leave a trail of saliva as he worked his way down her body. He continued to plant kisses on her body, paying special attention when he got to her stomach as he kissed a circle around her bump before he resume the kissing down her body a little farther until he reached her teats. He looked at the now swollen nipple and could not help but latch his mouth around it and began to suck on it. And after a few seconds of sucking, he got a shock of his life as warm, sweet milk filled his mouth.

"Your lactating so soon?" he asked as he lifted his mouth from her teat with a little of it dripping down his chin.

"Yeah, I put a spell on me to make sure I'll make enough." Celestia explained as she blushed, but she was quickly shocked to see Alex reattach his mouth onto her teat and resumed to suckle on the it. This made Celestia moan and shake as she felt him tease the other teat with two of his fingers and then he slipped his other hand to her lower folds, and began to play his them. Alex's onslaught had Celestia loose all since of herself or were she was as the pleasure washed over her from her lover. This went on for a good five minutes until it was to much for Celestia as she let out a loud scream of pleasure as her orgasm his her and she released a large amount of her love juice out of her lower folds and onto the sheets, and his hand. After that, he continued to suckle for another minute or so until he finally lifted his mouth from her teat that was still filled with milk. He then got up next to her and shared a tender kiss, and he forced the milk into her mouth so she could taste it.

"Good, right?" Alex asked with a smile as she swallowed her mouth full of her milk.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Celestia sadi as she looked at Alex for a few seconds until she pushed him down on the bed as she sat on top of him straddling his waist. The two looked into each others eyes before he leaned forward and met her lips with a tender kiss as she felt his hardened member press against her rear end. Smiling down at him, she lifted herself up just enough to slide his member into her moist folds. Both of them moan out in pleasure as Celestia began to lift and drop herself at a steady rhythm while Alex fondled her teats, which leaked some milk by the presser of his hands. This made Celestia moan out in pure pleasure she felt as she continued her pace for a few more minutes until Alex was pushed over the edge and he released his load up into her love tunnel. This made Celestia go over the edge as she felt her own juices flow out of her once again and cover the lower part of her new husband. After that, she slowly lifted herself from n top his member and let a mixture of their juices flow out of her folds. As she removed herself from it, she quickly turned around and took his member into her mouth.

"Oh, yeah. That's good." Alex said as he laid back and allowed Celestia to swirl her tongue all over his member a she cleaned his member and then continued to suck on his member as she gained moans of pleasure from Alex, which made her increase her sucking and tongue swirling. She continued on for a few more minutes until he reached his limit and unleashed his own load into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed every drop and once he was finished, Celestia lifted her mouth off of his member, and then licked her lips. After that, she leaned against Alex as they both panted from they love making.

"I love you, Celestia." Alex said looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too. Alex." Celestia said as the two shared one last kiss before cuddling up to each other and went to sleep for the first time, as husband and wife.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter. I hoped you liked and sorry about the promise. I got really sick the last three days. Anyway, only one more chapter is left.**


	9. Birth of New Heirs

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the very last chapter to Solar Lover from another World. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing.**

Epilogue: Birth of New Hier

(7 months later.)

Alex was run next to a few doctors and nurses as they ran a medical bed with Celestia on it into the maternity ward of Cantorlot hospital.

"How is she?" Alex asked as they puled Celestia into the room and then placed her bed into the area of the room as the hooked up all the monitor and then they began to work on her.

"We're not sure, she seamed fine last week and now she's like this." the head doctor said as he commenced with checking all the typical places for anything out of the ordinary and soon he found the problem as he spoke, "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Alex asked as he was not sure he can handle it if anything happened to his and Celestia's foal inside her.

"We have twins here." the doctor said as all the others except for Alex gasped and had very worried looks on their faces.

"Why is that so bad?" Alex asked as he was not sure what the big deal was.

"Well, for ponies. It can cause a lot of complications to the mother and even kill her and foals." the doctor explained as he looked her over again as he pulled the blanket off of her and began to help her.

"What, no. Please save them." Alex asked the doctor franticly as he did not wish to live with out his loved ones.

"I'm working on it. Please leave and head to the waiting room." the doctor said as two of the nurses lead Alex out the room and into the waiting room. Which he stayed in for almost two hours, of him pacing and worrying to the point he almost fainted from the stress. After a long, hard wait. the doo opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Are they alright?" Alex asked as he looked at the doctor with a worried look on his face.

"'Sigh' Yes, it was hard. But all three are fine and you may come in to see them." the doctor said as he stepped aside to allow Alex inside, who quickly went inside and headed right for his wife and foals. As he got up to her, he saw two small faces in pink blankets. One was a perfect copy of her mother with a rainbow mane, light velvet eyes, and a white coat. While the other one looked more like Alex as she had blue hair, a human face with an Alicorn horn and wings, she also had fingers and a pair of hooves for legs with white skin.

"Oh Alex, aren't they wonderful." Celestia asked as she looked form her husband to her darling foals.

"Yes, they are wonderful. So what are their names?" Alex asked as he looked over the two small new additions to their family.

"Hmmm, I was thinking for this one, Hope." Celestia said as she looked at the alicorn with a smile.

"Lovely, and how about name the other one Jessie." Alex said with a smile.

"That's a great name." Celestia said as they leaned towards each other and they shared a tender kiss in the hospital bed. After a few minutes of kissing, the duo separated from their kiss and then looked back down at their foals. "I think we should talk to Rarity about making their clothes." Celestia said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." . Alex said as he looked lovingly to his babies.

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had become new parents, and Alex and Celestia were enjoying their family time as they placed their fillies into their shared cribs.

"Night, Hope. Sweet dreams." Celestia said as leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on the fillies forehead.

"You too, Jessie." Alex said as he did the same to their other daughter. And they switched as they gave their other daughter a kiss. After that, they left the duo in the nursery with a care giver and then they headed over to their room for some rest.

"Well, that was great." Alex said with a smile as he laid on the bed with Celestia laying next to him.

"Yeah, they are so great." Celestia stopped for a moment until she turned to him as she spoke again, "I want more."

"Huh?" Alex asked as he was shocked by her request.

"I want more foals. I've been waiting for thousands of years to become a mother. and I want a lot more." Celetsia said with a sweet smile as she rubbed her hoof against his crotch area.

"Hmm, I guess I'm game." Alex said as he leaned over and plant a tender kiss between the two of them.

The End.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you guys think of the final chapter to this fic. Sorry it was so short, it just ended up that way. Now, for the poll. The winner is... Yes with 17 out of 21 votes. So, be ready for the Prologue to Dragon Mating Season tomorrow or Tuesday and I'll have a big announcement about the original Dragon Mating Season.**


End file.
